


Cold Coffee

by phantomsfang



Series: Two To Rule Them All [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seme Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsfang/pseuds/phantomsfang
Summary: Goku's just trying to make his boyfriend some coffee, but Vegeta is easily distracted.





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously fluffy excerpt from a MUCH larger work called the Two to Rule Them All AU. Some events from the AU are mentioned in here, but it can easily be read alone. This AU incorporates A/B/O themes, however in Sayian culture Omegas are regarded in extremely high status. As for Vegeta, he seems out of character in this fic as opposed to cannon, because this ain't cannon. I'm so far into this AU cannon is but a shot in the distance.

They'd been together just over a year and Vegeta still found himself wondering if this was some kind of dream. He had to be passed out in a coma somewhere or maybe he'd just finally lost his mind. There was absolutely no way the gorgeous creature standing in his kitchen and making him coffee could be real.

                And yet it was. Kakarot truly was leaning against the kitchen counter of their apartment wearing nothing but one of the Prince's old t-shirts. The omega still hadn't gained most of the weight back that he'd lost a few months ago when he was sick and truthfully, Vegeta doubted he ever would. But he was here, he was happy, and fuck did he look beautiful.

                 He moved forward soundlessly and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind.

"That coffee for me?" the older Sayian asked as he kissed along Kakarot's exposed throat.

The omega hummed in contentment and leaned back into the warm embrace, thoroughly enjoying his boyfriend's attention and the deep purr emitting from the Prince's chest.

"Well it ain't for Bulla, so I guess you can have it." 'Ka grinned at him.

                "Now there's a scary thought." Vegeta mumbled, conjuring up images of his hyper-active five-year-old on caffeine.

"What's wrong?" the younger teased and turned so they were chest to chest "The baddest thing this side a' the universe can't handle a preschooler on a sugar high?"

                The Prince huffed out a laugh and pressed their foreheads together.

"I think I'd rather fight those exploding bug things again, honestly." he confessed.

"Yuck," 'Ka scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out a little. "What was the point of the explodin' thing anyway? All it did was make a mess."

"I asked myself that the entire time we were trying to get that stuff off."

"Believe me," Kakarot said, green eyes dancing with laughter. "I heard ya. We all did."

                Vegeta smiled and leaned down to pressed a kiss to the pale scar on Kakarot's collar bone that he'd earned in that fight. A lifetime of battle had left them both covered in scars, each one different and everyone telling a story.

                He knew Kakarot had mixed feelings about his scars. His Sayian instincts encouraged him to embrace them as hard earned tokens of battle, while the human world he was raised by out casted him for them.

                Vegeta cupped his lover's face in his hands and ran his thumb over the edge of the newest scar in their ever-growing collection. It was over a year old and still pink and slightly raised to the touch. It traveled from the middle of the omega's right cheek, over his nose and across his left eye. It served as a constant reminder that he'd almost lost the love of his life not once, but twice within a year.

                "Aka?" Kakarot questioned softly, as he reached up to grasp the Prince's wrists.

Vegeta shook his head fiercely as he picked up on the beginnings of self-consciousness creeping onto his lover's face.

"You're beautiful, my koroleva. Krisava*. Thank you for protecting us." he breathed out as he brushed his lips over Kakarot's nose.

Kakarot opened his mouth to speak but shut it again and smiled at him, eyes watering just a bit.

                The Prince moved his hands from 'Ka's face and pushed up the t-shirt to rest them against his bare hips. He returned his attention to the omega's neck again, reviling in the gasp he heard from above him when he moved his tongue over the few scars that lingered there.

"Your coffee's gonna get cold." Kakarot murmured even while tilting his head back to give the Prince better access to his throat.

"I'll drink it anyway." he promised against the other man's skin.

                Vegeta pulled Kakarot's shirt over his head, leaving the omega completely naked before him, while he was dressed in his boots and training pants. The alpha sunk to his knees and moved to the old blast-burn mark that was just over his lover's solar plexus. He traced the outside of the scar with his tongue before kissing the center and repeating the motion over again.

                'Ah...there we go...' the Prince thought with a smile as he felt, more than heard, Kakarot's soft, rasping purr echo through the younger Sayian's chest. Oh, how he loved that sound. Almost as much as he loved drawing it out of him.

                He continued his journey down his lover's body, pausing at a cluster of faded pink scars over one hip. Kakarot moved one of his hands from where he was bracing himself on the counter to trace the set of large claw marks on Vegeta's shoulder with his fingertips.

                The Prince locked eyes with his lover as he licked a long strip over a healed slash wound. Kakarot bit his lip and brushed his tail tip against Vegeta's cheek. The alpha let go of Kakarot's hip with one hand and brushed it lightly against the omega's tail, seeking permission to touch. It was granted without hesitation when 'Ka wrapped it loosely around Vegeta's wrist and palm.

                Vegeta heard Kakarot's breathing pick up and saw him he cover his mouth to stifle a soft moan as the older Sayian ran calloused fingers over the sleek black fur. He brought the tail up to his face and pressed to his lips, breathing in Kakarot's sweet scent and mixed with the heady smell of the omega's arousal.

                The younger Sayian was trying so hard to keep from buckling under his alpha's attention, and well, the Prince just couldn't let that continue, now could he?

                So, he let Kakarot's tail unwind from his wrist a bit and moved down to one of the two spots where his lover's tail kinked slightly. They were old breaks that hadn't healed quite right and usually left the omega with a dull ache. Although he had discovered that the spots were extremely sensitive and could be manipulated for far more pleasurable purposes.

One soft nip had the omega's eyes snapping open and legs collapsing under him.

                Vegeta simply rose and scooped him up in one smooth motion, easily supporting Kakarot's weight with one arm. 

"That's- that's cheatin'." Kakarot panted against his shoulder.

"All's fair, babe." the Prince smirked playfully.

                Vegeta pressed one more kiss to his lover's tail before releasing it and smiling as it intertwined with his own.

"Back to the bedroom?" Kakarot asked kissing along the Prince's jaw, knowing fully well that drove the Prince crazy every time.

"Now who's cheating."

"All's fair, babe." the omega echoed with a mischievous smirk of his own,

                "Little shit." the Prince chuckled, voice laced with affection. "Let's see how cheeky you are when I'm done with you."

"I can take whatever ya got and then some." Kakarot shot back playfully.

"We'll see about that. But first things first," he began seriously. "I have to keep my promise."

Kakarot looked confused for a moment before busting out laughing as Vegeta picked up the mug of now cold coffee, downed it in one go and banged it back on the countertop.

                The Prince felt like he had already won as he took off toward the bedroom with his soulmate laughing in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> krisava- perfect
> 
> Koroleva- Queen 
> 
> The Sai-go (the Sayian language in this AU) is Russian and occasionally Arabic thrown in a blender. It means literally nothing outside of this AU.
> 
> A lot of people have been asking about where to find the Two To Rule Them All AU so I decided it was high time to actually post it! It's going to be a very long slow build and I hope to have the first chapter up some time next week.


End file.
